PS485
|title_ja=VSジャノビー |title_ro=VS Janovy |image=ABW25.png |chapter=Black & White |volume=46 |number=485 |location=Nimbasa Gym |prev_round=Battle on a Roller Coaster |next_round=Unraveling Mysteries }} Gigi's Choice (Japanese: VSジャノビー VS or 数式 Numerical Formula) is the 485th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot In the Nimbasa Gym control room, Elesa is wondering who could have tampered with the operation of the roller coasters. Behind her, a young boy sneaks in and out of the control room. Once outside, it morphs back into a and gazes at the which is set in motion. At the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel, has trapped and Gigi inside one of the Ferris Wheel cabins. He claims that the thunderstorm earlier was caused by a which was angry towards humans. White peeks out of the cabin window and sees that the cabin is already quite high up, but is even more shocked when she sees the -owning reunited with his colleagues. N answers a call from the Grunts below, which makes White finally realize that N is a member of Team Plasma. However, N elaborates on that, stating that he is their "King", whose job is to save Pokémon, and to do that, he saves people who save Pokémon. White remembers Ghetsis saying something like that. After N confuses White with his remark about Ferris Wheels and mathematical formulas joining together, he finally reveals why he trapped White: he was looking for White all this time, and was questioning the purpose of her latest brainchild. Before he waits for White's response, he suddenly holds up Gigi's left foreleg. White tries to stop him but a accompanying N smacks White's hand away. Left with no choice, White starts to explain. Her explanation of the Pokémon Musical drifts into another heartfelt talk of her ambitions. White concludes by challenging N to prove her wrong. N surprises her by claiming that he agrees, except for one thing: the ability to perform is only one aspect of Pokémon, and to focus on it too much would be to suppress all their other aspects, including the most important one, . He claims that battling is the natural instinct of Pokémon; their ability to survive in a natural habitat for as long as possible, and it is wrong for humans to take this ability away. N holds Gigi up again, and reminds her of Tep who had evolved earlier. Then suddenly, Servine its body around Gigi. A horrified White tells N to stop hurting Gigi, claiming that she can't battle. But N sternly remarks that it's not because Gigi can't battle, it's because White won't allow her to. White demands to know why Team Plasma who preaches for the liberation of Pokémon would suddenly hurt such a Pokémon. N sidesteps that question slightly, claiming that White was not fulfilling Gigi's needs and desires because she didn't listen to her. N states that not listening to a Pokémon's voices is a sin. Suddenly, and to White's absolute horror, Gigi unleashes an attack at Servine. N congratulates Gigi, and sees the potential in Gigi to defeat even the Champion someday. White, now consumed by the horrifying idea that she had staunched and suppressed Gigi all this time, slides the cabin door open once the cabin is descending to ground, and while holding onto the door handle, motions Gigi to jump out with her. Gigi, after a slight hesitation, shocks White by hopping on N's lap instead. White, in total disbelief, lets go of the door handle and falls towards the grassland below. N, holding Gigi in his arms, states to himself that he must hear all of the Pokémon's voices, and he would do that after surpassing the Champion, in order to make his message clear. He motions to Servine, and it hops off the cabin and lands next to White, who has a blank look on her face as tears roll down her cheeks. Meanwhile, a burly man with bright orange hair is ing towards Nimbasa City on his . Major events * messes with the Ferris Wheel's controls, making it stop in place. * reveals to that he is Team Plasma's king. * N convinces Gigi to join his cause, making her betray White. * White falls off of the Ferris Wheel and falls unconscious at Gigi's betrayal. * N gives White his . * Alder makes his way towards Nimbasa City. Debuts * Alder Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * * * Elesa * Alder * Ghetsis (flashback) * s Pokémon * ( ; given to ) * ( ) * (Gigi; 's; newly obtained) * (Elesa's) * (Alder's) * ( 's) * (flashback) Trivia * When this round was collected in Volume 46, two new scenes were added; first, the scene in which Elesa checked the rollercoaster controls; second, an additional line of speech after trapped , about the legend that caused the storm in the previous round. * In the VIZ Media mini-volumes of the , this round was collected in . * In the Kurokawa translation from , this round was released in . In other languages |fr_eu= |de= |it=VS Servine - |ko= |pt_br=VS Servine - |es_eu= |vi = VS Janovy - Công thức toán }} de:Kapitel 485 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) zh:PS485